Celestial Fire
by LucyDragneelFT23
Summary: A Collection of NaLu oneshots. Please enjoy!
1. Celestial Fire

**Basically, this is a weird, random NaLu idea that popped into my head. Probably gonna be incredibly short. Disclaimer of Fairy Tail**

* * *

_**Legend tells of a secret lost magic, a magic that only a celestial wizard and a fire wizard could conjour. Only two people know how to cast the spell and rumours say that the spell creates attacks that are more powerful than any other magic known to mankind. The only way to cast the spell was to confess to the one they love and have their feelings returned. One day, two Fairy Tail wizards cast the spell without even knowing they had done the almost impossible...**_

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed as Lucy was crushed to the ground by Kain Hikaru. It was the S Class trials and they hadn't gone quite as planned. Lucy had run out of magic power and had no spirits available at that moment. Natsu was more fired up than ever before. Someone had hurt his precious Lucy and they were gonna pay, even if it means he had to beat the shit out of them.

"YOU BASTARD! NOW, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu advanced towards him with smoke literally originating from his ears.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST! FIRE DRAGON SWORD EDGE! FIRE DRAGON TALON! FLAME ELBOW!" Natsu continued to throw attacks at him. Suddenly, he heard a timid, weak voice behind him.

"It's okay Natsu... You can stop now..." Lucy coughed. Natsu growled and replied.

"NO WAY LUCE! HE HURT YOU AND NO-ONE HURTS MY LUCY!" Lucy gasped. Did he just say his Lucy? Lucy slowly stood up and walked towards Natsu.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed. "I LOVE YOU!" Natsu couldn't believe his ears. Lucy loves him? His feelings were being returned? Inside, his feelings welled up and as he continued to beat Kain up, he replied.

"I LOVE YOU TOO LUCY! ALWAYS HAVE, ALWAYS WILL!" At that moment, flames were swirling around them like a tornado in lots of different colours. The tornado then drew a magic circle that had flames coming from the ground and celestial spirit symbols around the edge. Then, Natsu and Lucy found that they had the flames attached to their hands.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"I DON'T KNOW LUCY!"

The tornado now picked up speed and tried to carry Lucy away. natsu looked up and gasped. He then stood and held his hand out.

"LUCY! GRAB MY HAND! I PROMISE I WON'T LET YOU GO!"

"OKAY NATSU! I TRUST YOU!" Lucy managed to reach Natsu's hand and as they locked fingers a fiery blast headed straight for Kain Hikaru. The flames consumed him and finished him off leaving him covered in ashes. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other in shock.

"What... what was that?" Natsu asked her. Lucy shrugged.

"I don't know but for some reason when we both confessed, it happened."

"Well, It beat that guy and you're safe. That's all that matters to me."

"Really Natsu?"

"Really."

* * *

-BACK AT THE GUILD-

Natsu and Lucy made their way back to the guild. They couldn't stay on Tenrou Island, knowing that a group of powerful wizards were trying to infiltrate and kill Fairy Tail. When they had got back, Natsu and Lucy told Bisca, Alzack, Levy and Lisanna.

"Wow! And this all happened as soon as you confessed your love for each other?" Levy asked, interested.

The spirit mage and the fire mage both looked away in embarrasment.

"Hey, I've read about that spell before. It's called 'Celestial Fire' and only a celestial wizard and a fire wizard can cast it. There are rumours about how to cast it in this book." Lisana handed them a book and they turned to the page on the lost spell.

"Wow... Only two people had cast it before and they have to be in love with each... oth..er..." Lucy slurred as she realised what the text said. She looked over at Natsu who was grinning at her.

"What's the matter Natsu? Are we really... in ... love?"

"I know that I love you and you said that you loved me so... yeah!"

'Silly Natsu... But that's what I love about him. He really loves me and I really love him. I guess this spell caused more than destruction.' Lucy thought as she wrapped her arms around the dragon slayer and hugged him tightly.

'Celestial Fire' Huh? I guess it helped me out...We should use that more often!'


	2. L? OR L?

**Disclaimer of Fairy Tail. Please review and check out my other stories. Takes place after 7 year time skip. Really short NaLu because I owe you guys some stuff for not updating in so long.**

* * *

In a land far away, is the kingdom of Fiore. One of the towns in Fiore, is Magnolia, where the most powerful and reckless guild, Fairy Tail is plotted. In the guild, everyone is always smiling and always having fun. However, today is a special day. One that will change the lives of two best friends in Team Natsu.

"Good morning Fairy Tail!" Natsu screamed as he ran through the doors with Happy, with Lucy following close behind. They had just been on a job and came back, unsuccessful.

"Whaaaa! My rent! I wish we could just complete a job without destroying half the town in the process!" Lucy whined. Levy and Mirajane heard and sat down beside Lucy as she walked up to the bar.

"What's the matter Lucy? Is it something to do with you liking Natsu?" Mirajane and Levy smirked. Lucy suddenly got all flustered as a sheet of red covered her face. "Don't try to deny it Lucy. Everyone knows it!" Levy giggled.

"W-Wait a m-minute guys! Natsu and I are just friends, nothing more, nothing less." She implied as she sipped a strawberry milkshake that Mira had made her.

"Are you sure Lucy? Why did you choose a strawberry milkshake?"

"Erm... Because I like the colour and flavour?" Lucy answered.

"You like pink better? Why?" Levy asked.

"Well" She begun as her head turned to look at the pink haired dragon slayer. "I see the colour everyday and I guess I've come to love it more and more..."

"You like Natsu! You like Natsu! You like Natsu!" Mira, Levy and Happy cheered in unison.

"Ugh fine! I like Natsu ok? Now, will you please shut up?" Lucy squealed in embarrassment.

"Bye guys. I'm going home to freshen up!" Lucy smiled and waved as she approached Natsu to say goodbye.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu was fighting with Gray.

"YOU WANT A FIGHT PERVY PANTIES?!"

"BRING IT ON FLAMEBRAIN! I COULD GO ANYTIME!"

"Nat-?" Lucy begun.

"Hey Natsu?" She heard a voice behind her. It was Lisanna.

"Oh... Hey Lu-Lisanna!" He grinned.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lisanna started and Natsu's eyes widened.

"I love you Natsu..." Lisanna whispered, blushing. Natsu's head hung low as he heard those words slip out of her mouth. He was happy that she told him how she felt but there wasn't any romantic love between them. He knew that when he met Lucy in Hargeon that fateful day 8 years ago. Her silky blonde hair, her pearly white smile, everything about her made his heart beat faster with every thought. He then heard tears dripping from a guild members face. It was... Lucy.

"Lucy..." Natsu began. Before he could say anymore, Lucy ran out of the guild and Lisanna had grabbed his arm.

"Natsu Dragneel! Answer me please. Go out with me?" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Lisanna. I love you but..." He looked out of the doors where Lucy went." It's not the same kind of love...I'm in deep with someone else. She's the only one with the keys to my heart..." His voice grew quieter as he sprinted out of the guild and towards Lucy's apartment. Lisanna started to cry but as soon as Natsu left, she softly smiled and turned to her sister Mirajane.

"How was that sis? I did everything that you told me to do!"Mirajane smirked and said. "Yes Lis. Everything is going according to plan..."

* * *

He ran all the way to Lucy's apartment and thought to himself.

'Why? Why did Lucy have to hear that? It could've been Erza or Icepop but it had to be the one I love, Lucy. I need to talk to her.'

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* He tapped on the window.

"Natsu!" Lucy whimpered in between sobs.

"I need to talk to you! Can I come in?" Natsu looked at her sternly through the crystal clear glass. Lucy sighed and opened the window. Natsu begun with his speech.

"Listen Lucy. I'm sorry I didn't know about Lisanna. Sh-She confessed to me..." Lucy started to cry again.

"...but I rejected her!" Lucy's head shot up with shock as he said that last sentence.

"For a while now, I've been wanting to tell someone something very important. I think now's the time for that." He said softly as he grabbed Lucy's hand and gripped it firmly, the warmth of his hands seeping into Lucy's.

"Lucy Heartfilia..."He took a deep breath. " I L-Lik-Like Y-Y-Y-Yo-o-u!" He closed his eyes and shouted slightly. Lucy gasped. She then smiled softly.

"...Idiot..." Lucy sighed as she stroked his spiky pink locks.

"What?!" Natsu asked.

"I like you too. I mean it. Not just as a friend." She pulled his scarf towards her and planted her lips onto his. He was suprised at first but then started to kiss back, ginning into the kiss.


	3. Confession In The Infirmary

**i decided my first oneshot should be put into my collection of oneshots so they wouldn't be all seperate. Disclaimer of Fairy Tail enjoy! NaLu FOR THE WIN!**

* * *

It was after school and all the teachers had gone home. Lucy thought that the other students had gone home as well... or so she thought...

She was on her way to the library when she bumped into Minerva, Angel and Daphne, the bullies of the school. Minerva pushed Lucy to the ground and started to kick and slap her continuously.

"Go away ugly! No-one wants you here!" The bully smirked. The other two girls that were with her laughed and pointed at the girl's misfortunes. Lucy lay still beside her locker, hoping that it would be over soon. The bully was about to kick her again. Lucy waited for the impact of the kick but she didn't feel any pain.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH LUCY?! DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S NOT NICE TO KICK PEOPLE?"

Lucy looked up to find Natsu, the most popular boy in school, defending her. She smiled weakly and whispered "Thanks" before she fell unconscious. Natsu was fired up. All his anger rose from deep inside of him and burst out.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Natsu growled.

"Oooh scary!" The bully said sarcastically " Do you love her or something? hahaha!"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. What? You do?" The girls were astonished.

" Yes so you better leave her alone from now on or you'll be dealing with me." He pointed to them.

"NO WAY!" The bully attempted to hurt her again but Natsu punched her in the face, making her nose bleed. He then grabbed her collar and shouted " If I ever see you near Lucy again... I will hurt you much worse than this. I've put people in the hospital before." He let go and carried Lucy to the infirmary, bridal style.

- AT THE INFIRMARY-

"W-What happened?" Lucy gasped as she sat upright on the bed.

" You feeling ok?" She turned to see Natsu sitting beside her holding her hand. Lucy blushed and quickly let go but Natsu grabbed her hand again.

" I was so worried about you Luce. You would've been hurt even worse if I hadn't heard you screaming." Natsu whispered, sadly.

"You were worried? About me?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. I was. You're special to me Luce and I can't let anything happen to you."

Lucy blushed madly as Natsu leaned into kiss her. The kiss was warm and soft. She was surprised at first but kissed back. After they broke apart, Lucy asked, flustered.

"W-Why did you do that? I'm not your type, I have horrid scars and I'm pathetic"

"I did it because I... I... I love you! I can't stop thinking about you and seeing you hurt or upset makes me more angry than ever before. Your smile brings me happiness. You're not pathetic and you're really beautiful, even with those scars."

" Really?" Lucy sobbed, red as a tomato.

" Yes Luce. I love you!" Natsu smiled and kissed her again.

" I love you too, Natsu. Always have, Always will"


	4. The Letter

**Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying my stories! Here's a NaLu oneshot I felt like writing. Disclaimer of Fairy Tail**

* * *

_To Luce,_

_I wrote you this letter because I wanted to tell you how amazing you are. I love your hair, your smile, your eyes and everything about you. In the time that I've known you, I've grown to love you so much I can't bear to be alive without you by my side. So, will you marry me?_

_Love Natsu xxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

Natsu was ready. He was ready to propose to Lucy. He just couldn't gather up the courage to say it to her face. So, he wrote a letter to her instead. As soon as he finished, he read through his words and smiled.

'It's perfect!' Natsu beamed. He couldn't wait to give it to her.

"NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE!"

Natsu turned to see the blonde celestial wizard pouting with her hands on her hips. He smiled at her.

"Hey Luce!"

"GET OUT!" Lucy screamed at the top of her voice.

"Awww! Why?" He asked.

"JUST GET OUT!"

"Fine fine. Here." Natsu gave her the letter then jumped out of the window.

"GO OUT THROUGH THE DOOR NEXT TIME PYRO!" Lucy sighed and sat down on her bed.

She opened the letter and her eyes widened with shock.

'This was a joke. It had to be a joke. Natsu is the most dense idiot ever. He can't possibly know what he's talking about.' Her face was heating up fast. She had to go and see Natsu. She had to give him an answer.

* * *

The next day, at the guild, Lucy stormed through the doors to the bar with Natsu's letter in her hand. Natsu was fighting with Gray as usual. Lucy dragged Natsu away before he could set the guild on fire. She pushed him down onto a stool next to the bar and stared angrily at Natsu.

"What's this all about?" She showed him the letter.

"Yeah. It's the letter I wrote to you asking you to marry me." Natsu said casually.

"YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED? CONGRATULATIONS!" Levy cheered. Mirajane overheard and passed out underneath the bar.

"No. We're Not! Ergm..." Lucy blushed fiercely. She turned to look at Natsu who was smirking at her.

"W-What?"

"Nothing. I just love ya Luce!" Natsu grinned. He already knew what her answer was. He had overheard Levy and Mira gossiping about Lucy's 'secret' crush on him.

"So... Is it a yes?"

Lucy sighed and smiled gently at the dragon slayer. She did love him. Very much. She took a deep breath in and whispered.

"...yes..."

Natsu had already brought a ring with a diamond and 24 carat gold. He slid it on her finger and kissed her deeply.

"I love you so much Luce!"

"I know. Your letter told me that enough. I love you too... idiot..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review this oneshot and my other stories. :)**


	5. Natsu's Song

**Here's a NaLu songfic... kinda. It's to the song 'Hard Out Here' but I created these lyrics. Enjoy! Disclaimer of Fairy Tail and the song.**

* * *

Everyone knew how much Mirajane Strauss loved matchmaking. She had managed to get Jellal and Erza together, Bisca and Alzack and even Gajeel and Levy! But now it was time to pair her friend, Lucy Heartfilia with the resident Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. She had spent a lot of time creating this song and now was the time to perform it. Mirajane was working behind the bar when she saw Lucy with Natsu, Gray and Loke. 'Perfect!' she thought stepped on stage and switched the microphone on...

"Hello! I'd like to sing a song for you. I wrote it myself." She took a deep breath and begun.

" I suppose I should tell you what Gray is thinking

He loves Lucy but Natsu ain't giving

Which one will she choose when she walks down the aisle

It's either ice or fire who is it she desires?"

As Mira sang, she looked over to Lucy and the boys and they were speechless. All their faces had turned red, except for Loke, who was still trying to flirt with Lucy.

" They both keep fighting about being with Lucy

And when she asks them to stop it they end up calling truces

It's not so bad when two of them love her

But when Loke is included she finds it hard to handle"

Now Loke's face was slowly turning red. All three boys turned to look at Lucy 'What?' she thought 'Why would she write a song about that?'

"Forget Loke and Forget Gray"

Loke and Gray looked incredibly dissapointed and Natsu stared at Mirajane singing and couldn't believe what he was hearing from her.

"Go for Natsu 'cause he's okay

He'll keep you warm and safe and smiles all day

The fire dragon slayer's the one for you" She then points at Lucy and everyone turns to stare at her.

"Thanks a lot for listening! Lucy who are you gonna choose?" Her smile, cute but devilish.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MIRA!?"

"Uh Luce?" She turned and smiled at Natsu. "Yeah what is it?"

"What Mira was singing about is good advice..." His face burning up faster and faster. Although, no-one could notice since he had a higher temperature than everyone else. The only one who noticed was Lucy.

"What did you say?"

"I said that the chorus to that song was good advice that I think you should take." Lucy's face had now turned as red as Erza's hair.

"Natsu. You don't know what she was singing do you?" She facepalmed.

"I do... Forget Loke and Forget Gray Go for me 'cause I'm Okay" Lucy's eyes widened, a blush creeping up her neck and taking over her face.

"But to be honest, I think I'm more than okay for you. I promise I'll keep you warm and safe and I'll make you smile!"

Lucy gasped with happiness. She never thought that Natsu Dragneel. NATSU DRAGNEEL! Would be saying this to her.

"Will you go out with me?"

"huh?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes... Yes Of course!" She leapt into Natsu's arms and hugged him tightly. He hugged back even tighter.

"I owe you one Mira!" He called.

"Eh?"

"Actually... I wrote the song... and gave it Mira to sing and pass it off as one of her own songs. hehehe" He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Lucy giggled and whispered "Well thank you Natsu. It's a great song."

She pulled his scarf towards her and pressed her lips to his. He gasped in shock but then realized that it was Lucy Heartfilia kissing him. The moment he had been waiting for the whole time that had known Lucy. He closed his eyes and kissed back tenderly and softly. He swore he could hear fireworks outside as soon as they kissed but it was just his imagination.

"I love you Luce!" He gave her the biggest grin she's ever seen.

"I love you too Natsu."


	6. Lucy's Decision

**Here's another NaLu oneshot. A remake of episode 29 'My Resolve' Disclaimer of Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Dear Natsu and Fairy Tail,_

_I thank you so much for helping me and defeating Phantom. It's something they can never be forgiven for. However, I have realized that I am a burden on you all and I can't stand it for you to be dragged down to my level. So, I have gone back to my fathers house. I love you all very much._

_Lucy_

* * *

Natsu scrunched up the note in anger and slammed his fist on Lucy's desk. Happy heard a thud and rushed over to Lucy' house.

"NATSU! WHAT'S THE matter...?" Happy saw Natsu on the floor crying his eyes out.

"Natsu? Where's Lucy?"

Natsu held up the piece of paper.

"SHE WENT BACK TO HER DAD'S HOUSE! WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT!? I THOUGHT SHE LOVED FAIRY TAIL! I THOUGHT SHE WANTED TO STAY!"

Natsu sobbed for ages and Happy comforted him. He then asked Natsu

"Do you love Lucy?"

Natsu looked at Happy in shock. Could it be? That can't be right. He and Lucy are just friends. We're on the same team for Mavis' sake. But there was something different about Lucy. He loved her smile and the way she would scream at him when he intruded. He loved... her.

"Happy." Natsu stood. "I'm going to get Lucy" Natsu then sprinted out of her house and ran towards the train station.

* * *

"Lucy" Her father, Jude, sternly said. "You forced me to go to extremes. If you hadn't joined that guild, I wouldn't have had to lash out at your friends. Although, the Dragon Slayer was the one who took you there in the first place. I have hired guards to captured him. You, on the other hand will be married next week to the Junelle heir and will give birth to a son to carry on the Heartfilia business. That is all. You may return to your room."

"Father... That's not going to happen. I don't want fancy dresses or money. All I need to be happy is my friends back at Fairy Tail and Natsu, the fire dragon slayer, the one I love. So, don't try to marry me off to some duke guy when all I wanted is in Magnolia, At Fairy Tail and if you even try to take on Fairy Tail again, we will crush you just like any other enemy we have to face. Family or not. And with that, I leave you. Goodbye father."

Lucy started to walk out of the study. Her father watched her as she left to go to change. Little did she know, a certain pink haired dragon slayer was listening in though the window.

Lucy was changed and she walked out onto her balcony. She took a deep breath in and let it out again. She was about to walk inside when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Lucy!"

Natsu was climbing up her balcony. 'What is he doing here?!"Lucy thought with shock and happiness. Natsu continued to climb and sat on the edge.

"Hey Luce." He said calmly, smiling at her.

"Natsu! I-"

"I read your note." Lucy gasped and he walked over to her and wrapped his warm arms around her. He then burst into tears.

"DON'T EVER LEAVE ME LUCY! DON'T DO IT AGAIN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Natsu's grip got tighter around her waist.

"Natsu..."

"Luce... I need to tell you something." Natsu grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I love you"

He leaned in to kiss her passionately. After they separated, Lucy cupped his face with her hand and whispered

"I love you too Natsu"

"I know. I was kinda listening in through the window" Natsu giggled.

"Natsu! You idiot."

"Promise me you won't leave again!" Natsu pleaded.

Lucy smiled gently at him and said. "I will never leave you again. I've decided to never leave your side."


	7. Happy Reminisces

_**Yet another NaLu fanfic. It's kind of natural. I can't write about anything else other than NaLu. Anyway, this is Happy looking back on past events that made Happy realise that Natsu really does love Lucy. Enjoy! Disclaimer of Fairy Tail. i DON'T OWN ANY FANFIC REFERENCES. AUTHORS OF THEM AT BOTTOM.**_

* * *

**When we first met Lucy, one word came to both of our heads: WEIRD. She was really and I mean, REALLY hyper and she talked a lot. After we saved her from that fake salamander, I couldn't help but notice that Natsu was acting a little strange and kept staring at her. Something was up but I decided to pass it off as first impressions. I have to admit, Lucy is cute but she can be so mean. We often liked to drop in and say hi but she always kicked us in the face. It was never my fault. It was Natsu's idea in the first place.**

**The first time we created a team was with Lucy, Natsu and I. Just the three of us. Then, I thought Plue mentioned it but Natsu was the one to suggest it to Lucy. Well, not really suggest it. More like he forced her to but she agreed, not knowing what Natsu had in mind for the future. She was so dense and gullible back then. She even hired a maid costume to wear so she could infitrate Duke Everlue's mansion. I remember Natsu's reaction when she arrived at the restaurant in the outfit. Priceless! I also remember Natsu's face when he saw Lucy smiling because they had found 'Daybreak' that book with a spell on it. I think he was going to go along with Lucy's weird fangirl moments, knowing how much she likes to read.**

**I also recall that Natsu didn't want anyone else other than Lucy on his team when Lucy was unsure that they wanted her on Team Natsu.**

**He responded with '****_Luce! It's gottta be exactly you. It just wouldn't feel right if you weren't out there with us'_****.**

**That sentence alone made me wonder what Natsu thought of Lucy. I mean, sometimes when I'm sneaking into Lucy's home, I hear her talking about how she's a replacement for Lisanna. I never thought that and Natsu didn't either. He was extremely concerned for Lucy when she was falling from Phantom Lord's headquarters. He didn't know if he could get there fast enough to protect his nakama. Luckly he did.**

**I can't forget the time when Lucy had run out of magic power and Natsu was trapped under a pile of rocks. He had to watch and suffer as she was getting crushed. Natsu couldn't take it. Then, I knew that Natsu's feelings were slowly growing stronger when Lucy spluttered.**

**_'It's always more fun when we're together' _****She smiled at him and he couldn't resist any longer. He had to get her away from here.**

**Lucy was so upset when she had heard that her father had died during the 7 years asleep on Tenrou Island. Natsu knoew what it felt like to lose a family member. To cheer her up, we got a job for the three of us to go on. It was Natsu's idea after all. All he could think about was if Lucy was ok. He's so cute like that!**

**Skipping ahead to when Natsu first started to notice Lucy in a different light. I guess that was kind of my fault. hehehe. I said Lucy was like my mum and I think Natsu spazzed because I mentioned. I guess that was all part of my plan. Aye! He was always talking about her while his face stained a bright red like his Fairy Tail insignia.**

Happy woke up in the middle of the night and realised that he was at Lucy's house. He always felt most at home there. He didn't really know why though. He sat up and noticed that Natsu was in her bed and Lucy was on the floor sneezing. Happy felt sorry for her but figured that this could be a good opportunity to reinforce a 'NaLu' moment. So, he picked Lucy up and placed her next to Natsu on the bed, who "accidentely" wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Happy was surprised but then smiled.

"Lushi... Love...ya"

"Natsu...Cute... you..."

He whispered "They liiike each other. Natsu, be sure to tell her someday."

And he flew out leaving the happy 'couple' to sleep in peace...

* * *

**Here's a little something for everyone on New Years! HAPPY NEW YEAR MINNA! ARIGATO FOR READING AND REVIEWING MY STORIES! :)**

**Most of the references were from, 'Thanks Happy' by Kayla the Kawaii girl. s/9311527/1/Thanks-Happy**


	8. Red String

**Yet another NaLu oneshot. I can't help it! Disclaimer of Fairy Tail. To be honest, I think this one's pretty rubbish but I wanted to write it down anyway.**

* * *

Lucy had always loved sewing. Ever since her mother taught her when she was little. It was a way of reminding her of Layla, her late mother.

One day, on a mission, She had ripped her favourite red dress, which got caught on a fence when chasing after a jewel theif.

* * *

**_"Hey! Get back here! Give me that diamond back right now-!"_**

**_Lucy was at a party on a mission with Team Natsu. They were looking for Velveno and found him very quickly. They kept running and running until Natsu noticed Lucy on the ground with a scraped knee and a ripped dress._**

**_"Are you okay Luce?"_**

**_"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Now let's go!"_**

**_"Right! Fire Dragon Roar!" _**

**_They eventually caught Velveno and got the reward (for once) and they went home exhausted._**

* * *

So, she decided to fix it up. But she had no red thread and went out to get some.

She walked down Strawberry Street, balancing on the wall besides the river next to her house.

"BE CAREFUL LUCY! YOU COULD FALL IN!" Two men on a boat passing by shouted at her.

"I'LL BE FINE-!" She began as she slipped. She waited for the impact of the cold, icy water but she never felt it. Instead, she felt a fiery warmth seep into her waist and shoulders. Lucy looked up to see none other than Fairy Tail's very own Fire Dragon Slayer smiling down at her.

"Careful Luce." He said as he settled her down on the floor.

"Thanks Natsu." She replied. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came to see you and give you something!" He beamed. Lucy 's face burst into shades of red and pink.

"Close your eyes Luce" She shut her eyes tightly.

He pulled a reel of red thread from his pocket and placed it in Lucy's hand. She opened her eyes.

"Uh... Thanks Natsu. I need this for my dress!" He started to pull the thread from the reel and wrapped it around his and Lucy's hands.

"H-HE-Y! W-What a-are you d-d-oing?" Lucy stuttered.

"I heard about this thing from Mira that there's a red string which leads to your future partner. I couldn't see it so I bought it! Now you and I are partners!" He grinned.

"When you say partners, you mean teammates? right?" Lucy asked.

Natsu sighed and frowned. "No Lucy and you think I'M dense." He interwined his fingers with hers and smiled softly.

"I mean that as more than a friend."

Lucy gasped and hugged Natsu, holding him tightly. Natsu hugged back, not wanting to let go.

As Lucy released him she said, "I feel the same way you do. Now, why don't we go back to mine and eat some dinner?"

"HECK YEAH!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy shook her head and smiled. "...idiot..."


	9. The Miss Fairy Tail Contest

**There's something I noticed in episode 42 where it's the Miss Fairy Tail contest and Natsu, Gray and Elfman are there watching. Gray asks Natsu why he's there and it made me think of a subtle NaLu moment. Remake of the first half of episode 42 'Battle Of Fairy Tail' in Natsu's perspective and other character perspectives.**

* * *

Ethernano wasn't the best thing for Natsu to eat. He ate it to protect Erza and the others but anything other than fire made him queazy. He felt too sick to stay at the guild any longer so he went home... or so everyone thought. He had always liked staying round Lucy's place but this time he really needed her cozy bed to sleep on while he got better.

Lucy wasn't back yet so that gave Natsu the chance to sneak in. When Lucy got back, she didn't notice anything different and thought that she was all alone. So, she decided to take a bath. After her bath, she climbed into bed, not knowing that a fire dragon slayer occupied it at that very moment.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed as she grabbed his scarf and pulled onto the floor, out of her bed.

"Goo Mornin..." He slurred.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE IN MY BED?! GO AWAY!" She shouted.

"5 more minutes..." He whispered. Lucy huffed and laid his scarf on the bed. Happy then woke up.

"Hi Lucy! I've got something for you... Here!" He cheerfully said. He gave her a piece of paper advertising the Harvest festival but something else at the bottom of the page.

"Miss Fairy Tail contest?" Lucy thought. Maybe she could get a boyfriend from this. She looked again. 500 000 JEWEL? She'll definitely take part!

"I'm so taking part! That money is totally mine!"

* * *

-THE DAY OF THE HARVEST FESTIVAL AND TIME SKIP TO MISS FAIRY TAIL CONTEST-

"Hello and welcoe to the annual Miss Fairy Tail contest!" Max shouted into the microphone in his hand. "First up, is a lady who can really hold her liquor and plays her cards right, Cana Alberona!" Men cheered and clapped as Cana walked onto the stage and striked a seductive pose ad cast some magic with her cards.

"I kind of figured why Elfman would be here but why are you here Natsu?" Gray asked with a confused tone in his voice.

"It's because he's a man!" Elfman declared.

"That's not it!" Natsu replied whilst eating. He knew why he was there. He wanted to see Lucy participate. He really loved it when she was enthusiastic. He loved her smile. He even found it cute when she was angry... wait... Lucy? Cute? He couldn't believe what he was thinking.

Meanwhile Lucy and Erza were standing backstage in awe.

"A swimsuit?!That's so unfair!" Lucy protested.

"Maybe you and I should do the same. You want to impress Natsu right?" She smirked and Lucy blushed.

"What are you talking about Erza? I don't like him that way."

"Next up, The fairy queen who needs no introduction..."

"Oh Lucy. Everyone knows you do. Now it's my turn see you!" Erza waved and she somersaulted onto the stage and requipped into a gothic lolita outfit.

"ERZA SCARLET!" They cheered and clapped again and that put pressure on Lucy. After Levy, Bisca, Juvia and Mira, who completely ruined her chances of winning, it was finally Lucy's turn.

"The last contestant is a blonde beauty who shines as brightly as the spirits who guide her way..." Natsu's ears perked up and he turned all of his attention to the stage. Gray turned to Natsu and smirked. 'So that's why'

"Lucy Hear-" "DON'T SAY MY LAST NAME!" She toppled onto the stage.

'You go get them Luce...' Natsu tried to channel positive thoughts to Lucy but got distracted by how pretty she looked.

Everyone went almost silent when she came on to the stage. Most were dazzled by her and the cheers and claps were louder than before. Natsu had to admit that he was a little jealous but nevertheless he supported her. Lucy smiled and waved cutely but was interrupted before she could summon a spirit.

"Obviously this contest shouldn't exist since we all know who the REAL Fairy Queen is." A mysterious voice echoed throughout the guild hall.

The audience gasped as Evergreen emerged from behind the stage and smirked devillishly at Lucy before taking her glasses off and turning her to stone.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

Then, Freed and Bickslow emerged from either side of the stage. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck down and almost hit Lucy's stone statue.

"Laxus!" Natsu announced. " Turn Lucy back... NOW!" Laxus cackled and put his arm around Lucy's shoulder Natsu could feel the heat building up inside of him like a volcano about to erupt.

"I'll make you a deal, Salamander." Laxus teased. "If you can make blondie here my woman, then maybe I will and I'll let the other girls go too. But before that, I want to have a contest of my own. A Fairy Tail guild member BATTLE ROYALE!"

"I CAN'T RISK LUCY GETTING HURT OR KILLED" Natsu screamed as Laxus escaped with Lucy's statue. "Guys! We've got to get Lucy and the others back! Come ON!"

He didn't know what was going to become of this event but the one thing Natsu knew was that Lucy was extra special to him. More than anyone else in the guild. Just as much as Igneel...


End file.
